


I Don't Think She Knew Me At All

by CrossTheBoss



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTheBoss/pseuds/CrossTheBoss
Summary: She said, "I don't think I love you no more, you never seem to call me lately."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I Don't Think She Knew Me At All

**Author's Note:**

> Am I in love with fictional characters relationships? Yes. Could it be unhealthy? Yes. Will I ever stop? HAH no.

Eddie Kaspbrak was not a pushover, he usually didn't take anyone else's bullshit other than his friends. And when his mother, Sonia Kaspbrak introduced him to Myra, a woman whose last name he didn't even know, he didn't even hesitate to ignore her. Of course Sonia Kaspbrak never gives on a way to interfere with his life.

His mother not only tried to get him to date Myra, but also include her into his friend group. To a point where he didn't even ask why she was following him anymore. But when people at his highschool started assuming he was dating her? That's where he drew the line, and while snapping at her wasn't the best option he didn't exactly like people talking about him dating someone who was exactly like his mother.

The only people who expected it were his friends but the only people who expected her to burst out in tears and cry that he was neglecting her was Stan, Richie and Eddie himself. And by the end of the day everyone had heard about it, of course Derry, Maine was a place for people who knew each other since birth. But for a week she stopped, Eddie hoped his mother gave up but instead Myra had come up to him and on a Monday morning at seven am and said, "I don't think I love you anymore." Loud and clear for the farthest person in the hall to hear. Now a seven in the morning Eddie was not a pleasant person (surprise, surprise). And the simple "Fuck off we aren't even dating," was right on his fucking tongue but of course Richie, his actual boyfriend would pipe up. (Oh did he forget to point it out? Very sorry. Eddie is also screwing Richie Tozier, his best friend since he was 8 oh and he was also very gay for him) 

"Girl, I don't think you know him at all 'cause I never thought I'd have to say this no, he doesn't love you, and he never did! 'Cause he's screwing his bestfriend!" And then the little fucker kissed him to exaggerate the point. And boy did those tears dry, she turned angry as shit. Clenching her hands in to fists and then shouting that she would tell his mother that "A sick fag was fooling him" and how many diseases he could get from Richie. As he turned to the little shit behind him he grabbed him by the collar of his Hawaiian and smashed his mouth to his. 

And what do you know, by next week every male who wasn't his friend in class avoided him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you thought this shit would be serious?


End file.
